ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Ben
Little Ben is one of supporting characters from CheshireP's fictional Ben 10 Omniverse episodes. He is a tiny clone created by Dr. Animo when Ben was 10. During Ben's battle with Circus Freaks, Dr. Animo collected a sample of DNA from Benwolf's blood to create Loboan clones. He also separated Ben's human DNA from the sample and experimentally used it to make a human clone. However, the clone was a "failure", only 5 inches tall, and hostile to his creator because he possessed Ben's memories. Little Ben managed to escape and told Animo's schemes to Ben so he could stop Animo. After Ben defeated Dr. Animo, Little Ben's body disintegrates into molecular level due to its unstability. Unlike Ben had believed, Little Ben was alive. A few years later, his body intergrates back to normal, but it often collapses, so he cannot go back to his family. After the repeated integration and disintegration of his body, he finally learns how to control his body molecules at will. He has wandered around the world, built extensive knowledge, and sometimes secretly watched what Ben and Gwen have been doing. When he finds out that Fersson, Ben's old nemesis, is trying to seek revenge on Ben and destroy the Earth, he returns to Ben to stop Fersson. After Fersson's defeat, realizing that Little Ben's body size makes him unable to live normally on Earth, Ben decides to send his clone to Galvan Prime, where the inhabitants are as small as Little Ben. Currently, Little Ben is learning science and engineering in a Galvan kindergarten. Physical Appearance Since he is Ben's clone, he looks identical to Ben, except for his body size. When he met Ben and Gwen for the first time, Gwen made him clothes, but now he's wearing a Galvan tunic since he moved to Galvan Prime. Personality Little Ben's personality is somewhat opposite to that of his original. Unlike Ben, Little Ben is quiet and soft-spoken, and he prefers to think before he acts. When his body age was 10, he seemed to be more mature than Ben. He could also easily get along with Gwen due to his gentle nature. Abilities Little Ben is able to control molecules at will after he experienced the repeated integration and disintegration of his body. He can disperse his body molecules and eventually integrate them back to normal. He use this power to hide himself, avoid his enemies' attacks, or fly. He can also accelerate the movements of molecules around him, causing them to explode. By rearranging the atomic structure of a substance, Little Ben can transmutate it as well. However, this requires a considerable amount of energy. Little Ben possesses a vast knowledge about science since he has learned it from place to place in order to understand the nature of molecules. Origin of the Character He is originally a character from the 11th issue of Ben 10: Science Hero, a Korean educational comic series based on Ben 10. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Human/Alien Hybrids